I Need You
by Drarry Malter1
Summary: Main plot: Larry Stylinson Sub-plot: Ziam Zayn wants Liam but is scared of rejection. Rating: M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Larry fic and my first fic ever, so don't be too harsh. I will be adding to this in time after I see the reaction I get. Larry, Ziam, and tell me if you want Naill gay or straight, and give my some idea of 1. What you want Him/Her to look like, and 2. How they should be introduced. There might be smut if you want it. ;)

"Haz, feed me," Louis said sleepily

"M'K," Harry replied.

It was not out of the ordinary to see Louis and Harry in the position they are in right now. Louis' head in Harrys lap while they feed each other popcorn. Liam and Naill thought it was cute, but Zayn always begged them to stop.

Zayn groaned "Ugh, can't you do that someplace else?"

"But how would we watch the movie?" replied Harry.

"Stop it Zayn. I think it's cute," remarked Liam.

"Me too," said Naill.

"Whatever," snapped Zayn, "I don't like this movie anyway. I'm going for a walk."

Zayn stormed out and slumped against the wall.

"He'll never know how I really feel," he said as tears started to well up in his eyes, but he quickly willed them away. Walking out of the building, he turned left and walked to the only place he could think without fans mobbing him.

"What's his problem," Louis asked feeding Harry a mouthful of popcorn.

"Beats me," he replied.

"Who cares," Naill said through a big piece of pizza.

"_We_ should, Naill. He's our band mate, no he's family," he replied before grabbing his coat and running after Zayn.

"His loss," Louis said before sitting up, and snuggling closer to Harry, "this is a good movie."

"Aw, is Boo Beaw tiewd," said Harry in his best baby voice. Louis just nodded into the crook of Harrys neck. Harry giggled and picked Louis up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom, yelling goodnight to Naill on the way.

"Nighty Night," Naill said promiscuously giggling to himself.


	2. Authors Note 1

HEY!

I didn't forget about you, but I am waiting on reviews. Pretty Pretty PLEASE! :.( See you made me cry. But, the next chapter is done and I am happy with it. So…. If you want to see it R&R please.

L.Y.A. (Love You All)

DM1


	3. Authors Note 2 - Angels

I would like to take a moment of silence for the victims of the Connecticut Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting which is what I used to inspire the Reflest shooting in the fic. May they rest in peace and forever be angels.


	4. Accidental Encounter (pt 1)

Sorry it's so short! The next one will be MUCH longer I promise *puts hand on heart and swears on Larry picture*

Liam's P.O.V.

"Coming into Channel 56 News a breaking story. One Direction has suffered a devastating blow. Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson are all in the hospital, all in critical condition. Zayn was hit by a car at the corner of 52nd street and Furler Ave while Styles and Tomlinson were in a serious head-on-collision car accident with American pop sensation Justin Bieber heading to the scene of the Reflest Private School shooting as was Bieber, where Styles' sister Gemma and Biebers' brother Jonathan. No word on how they are recovering, back to you Tom"

"Thanks, Kate. And all of us here at Channel 56 wish all the boys a speedy recovery. In other news.." Liam flips off the TV, throwing the remote to the ground.

"Well…" I ask Simon, looking at him with pleading and anger and sadness in my eyes.

Simon starred, shrugging his shoulders and hanging his head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naill storm out muttering obscenities under his breath.

Simon watched him leave then looked back at me.

"Liam, I'm not going to say that everything's going to be okay, because I don't know that. All I know is that time will tell us what will happen with Harry and Louis, and more importantly, with the band," Simon stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, using the other to lift up my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"You're Daddy Direction. You have to stay strong for the others," he said, "You've got to tell me what happened. How did Zayn get hit, and why were you seen arguing before he got hit? Did… Liam, did you push Zayn?

My eyes shot up from my shoes and I stared him down. How dare he think I pushed Zayn! I nearly punched Simon in his face, but I have more control than that I sighed to myself and started to tell him. It was a long story…

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you see any errors, let me know ;)!**


	5. Authors Note 3 - Updates

Hey, I am going to try to put up a new chapter once if not twice a week. I want anyone who reads this to** PLEASE** go to the poll about Naill and VOTE! I really can't continue the story if you don't vote…. Or, I can kill Naill off :O. It really is up to you. New chapter will be posted on 12\24 (tomorrow).

Love Ya,

DM1


	6. Authors Note 4 - Christmas

This is my last AN for at least 4 chapters. I just want to say Merry Christmas and I will try to put up the chapters earlier in the day but it has been crazy with family today. Antyway, yeah.

L.Y.A.

DM1


	7. Flashback (pt1)

Harry's P.O.V.

I pushed the door to our room open and laid Louis down on the bed softly, gently putting his head on the pillows. I tried I laughed at what I what about to do.

"Louis, you can't go to sleep yet," I said as quietly as I could.

"Why not Haz," he replied sleepily.

"Cause I have a surprise for you," I said.

"What is it," he said suddenly excited and awake.

"Well, I wrote a song for you. Now, don't say anything until the end okay,"

"Okay," he said sitting crisscrossed on the edge of the bed.

I pulled out my guitar and started to play the intro. No turning back now I thought…

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

_And I'm lining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile you've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I love them endlessly_

_And I won't let these little things slip_

_Out of my mouth_

_Cause it's true, It's you_

_It's you they add up to_

_And..._

I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips connecting with mine. I smiled into the kiss and pushed him back onto the bed only for him to yell out… in pain.

"What's wrong," I asked concern growing across my face.

"You still have the guitar on," he laughed.

"Oh, right," I replied

"I'll have to punish you for hurting me," Louis said before flipping us over so he was on top and started to kiss down my neck and chest. I let a small moan when he bit down on that soft spot on my neck only he knows about. He started to slowly unbutton my shirt and kiss down my chest and…_ oh god!_

Louis P.O.V.

"Oh god," he yelled. Good, I've got him right where I want him.

"Say my name Harry, say you want me,".

"…Louis… yes," I hear him mutter after a time of waiting.

"Good," I say before climbing off of him, but not without much protest from Haz.

"What are you doing," he asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I said I would make you pay for hurting me," I replied bitchily.

I walked out of the room before he could say anything else, but I'm pretty sure the pillow to the door was his way of saying _I hate you_, but I know he doesn't mean it. I decided to go see what Naill was watching.

"Hey Ni, watcha watching," I ask.

"Cars 2,Lu….LOUIS!" he says turning around to see me lost in thought.

"What, oh sorry. I must have tuned out for a second," I reply, still half lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about," Naill asks curiously.

"Just… how great it is to have friends like you guys. You accepted me for who I was, not like the people at my old school. They bullied me for being gay. I guess…," I stopped mid-sentence and I was starting to tear up. That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me pulling me close. I buried my head into Naills neck. Then out of the blue I felt a pair of lips on mine. I quickly opened my eyes to see Naill kissing me.

"Naill, WHAT THE HELL," I screamed.

Suddenly, I heard a quiet _Oh my god _from behind me. I turned to see Harry standing by our room door, with his mouth wide open and tears flowing steadily down his face.

"Harry, I can explain," I try to tell him but he is already storming out of the door

"Harry, wait… please," but my feeble attempts at getting him to stay don't work and once I hear that door slam, I can do nothing but run up to my room and cry… hoping that Harry will come back to me.

Naill's P.O.V.

I liked kissing Louis. What does that mean? Am I gay? Bi? I don't know.

_Meanwhile…_

Zayn's P.O.V.

I hear a familiar voice calling after me, but it only makes me run faster I have to get away.

**R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Accidental Encounter (Part 2) Full

Liam's P.O.V.

"How long ago was this," Simon asks breaking me from my trance.

I take a long breath and sigh before I answer, "2 weeks December 18 before… before it all fell apart. Before Harry, Louis, and Justin crossed paths in the worst way possible. Funny how life works, isn't it," I say before letting out a laugh/sob, fighting a battle with myself, trying to get my feelings under control and be the person everyone expects me to be. I suddenly hear a groan coming from Harrys bed.

Harry's P.O.V.

I feel awful. I can feel that my arms are cut up and my chest is in pain, and I feel… heavy, like a ton of bricks is weighing me down. I can barely turn my head and I still can't see anything but black, but I do hear someone talking in my room. I force my eyes open and immediately close them at the blinding light engulfing them and drowning me, suffocating me.

"Lu, is that you," My throat hurt immediately after I say that and I try to bring my hand up to grab it, but I can't move it.

"No Harry its Liam. Harry, do you remember what happened?" Liam asks me as Simon ran out of the room to get Niall and a nurse.

After a long pause and some serious picking of my brain, I finally replied, "No… I don't. It's all a blur. I do know that Louis and Zayn are hurt, how are they doing," I ask cautiously, not really wanting to hear the answer.

I watch as Liam shudders and starts to cry, tears running down his pale face, leaving small white streaks down his somehow rosy cheeks. His pupils look dilated, and he looks thinner like he hasn't been eating much lately. I can't help but force my arms up and pull him into my arms, letting him sob into my neck, while trying unsuccessfully to muffle my own sobs.

Pushing Liam back, I asked the question I knew was unavoidable "Liam, what happened? And where is Louis… AND GEMMA! I remember trying to get to her, and I remember driving, and, and..." black.

Liam's P.O.V.

"Harry, HARRY," he passed out again. I couldn't do it anymore. I turned around and punched the wall, leaving a hole in the wall and a throbbing in my hand, but I didn't care. I let the tears fall freely as I felt Niall pull me into a tight hug as Simon finally brought the nurse into the room. I shook myself from Nialls' arms stormed out of Harrys' room and walked out of the building, sitting on the bench outside. It was snowing but I didn't notice. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head down, trying to keep from shattering.

Niall's P.O.V.

I sigh. It seems that's all I can do lately. I decide to go visit Justin on the 5th floor. I've seen everyone else today so, I figure what the hell. Walking into the room, I crumble a little inside. Seeing this beautiful boy, hooked up to all of those machines. I move to grab his hand and suddenly his eyes pop open.

Zayn's P.O.V.

All I see is black. There is nothing here but me. It's calming in a way. Not having to deal with the pressures of life. But as much as I want a peaceful, dreamless rest, my mind keeps drifting back to that day.

CLIFFHANGER!

R&R PLEASE

DM1


	9. Authors Note 5 - UpDaTeS 2

Hey, it's me. I am sooooooo sorry for not updating but school has been soooooo crazy. I have no social life so… nothing on that front. But I will be updating this week. DON'T FRET! TTYL BRB LOL ROFL ASDFGHJKL!

LYE

DM1

P.S. – UH… hehehehehehe… BYE!


	10. Some Alone Time (Preview)

**A.N.- I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay. I was having a hard time figuring out what I wanted to do with this story. I am back though. YAAAAAAY! Maybe… asdfghjklpoiuytrewqzcvbnm BritneySpearsRihannaChrisBie berDirectionLovatoUsherJusti nTimberlake**

**P.S. – The 20/20 experience is awesome!**

3rd party P.O.V.

Zayn stormed out into the freezing cold, having no destination in mind, only running. Running away from his feelings, from himself, from _him_.

'_Like I always do_' he thought.

"Zayn…Zayn, stop… ZAYN TURN AROUND!"

The shrill voice behind him boomed and made Zayn shudder. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the fact that this was the _last_ person he wanted to see.

He turned his head to see the mess of long sandy blond hair running towards him. Internally, he groaned, wanting to be alone right now

"Becca, what a pleasant surprise," Zayn said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Yes, lets save the pleasantries Z, shall we," Becca replied snarkily.

"Sure. So, what do you want," Zayn asked, dropping the angry façade, not having the energy or the will to.

"What? Can't an ex of one of the most famous people in the world just randomly stop him in the middle of the street just to say 'What's up?' If that was wrong I am sorry."

Zayn couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips at this. _'Same old Becca'_ he thought.

"Still annoying huh," Zayn asked.

"Still emotionally unavailable," she retorted.

Zayn only rolled his eyes and tried not to slap her across the face, because, well… a lot of reasons.

"So, Bec, are you seeing anyone?"

"YES! I've been waiting for you to ask that. His name is Jason, and he is amazing. Do you want to see a picture?"

Zayn barely had time to answer before Becca was pulling out his phone and scrolling through the many pictures.

"Here. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Zayn could only get out a breathy _'Yeah' _as he gazed at the well… gorgeous boy on the phone. He had dark brown hair that fell just around his eyes, which were the brightest blue he'd ever seen. Like, brighter than Niall's. Intense. His skin had slightly pale skin., and he had the best abs ever. _'Yup, I'm gay.'_ Zayn thought to himself.

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Well, after we broke up, I took a vacation to the Caribbean. I met him there."

"Well…

**Here is a preview.**


	11. Sorry!

Hi. I know you have probable guessed this, but all of my stories are on hiatus. Late July MIGHT be when I update again. I am sorry.

But my life has been so overprotected.

Trying to end on a happy note.


	12. Sorry! Pt2 reasons

Okay, I know you probably don't care about why the stories are on hiatus but here they are:

1. I got a new computer and all of my story ideas and finished chapters were lost (as well as all of my music, but I got most of that back.) Also, if you have any ideas PM me if you want.

2. I have to go to summer school this year, but won't have access to a computer. If I have the time, I will update before the end of July-Early August, but HIGHLY unlikely.

I feel bad because I have been meaning to update, but again SUMMER SCHOOL. (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge).

Again sorry.

G.


End file.
